deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo vs pearl
intro WIz: the sword we have talked about it in a past death battle and one of the fighters is coming back boomstick: really this guy again? wiz: yeah sorry boomstick boomstick: alright... wiz: leonardo the leader of the teenage mutant ninja turtles boomstick: and pearl member of the crystal gems he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle Leonardo wiz: long ago a rat named splinter was just a pet to a master ninja but all that changed one fateful day boomstick: yeah apparently the foot clan attacked and took out splinter's master and killed him?!! what the heck? wiz: splinter was all alone and forced to scavenge for food there he found his way into the sewer where he met four baby turtles in a green goo substance leaking out of a can splinter gathered them in a coffee can the next day splinter looked on in shock as the turtles had grown in size not only that but he grew in size as well soon one of them spoke turtle: pizza pizza boomstick; hey it could happen wiz: being a master of ninjitsu he taught them the ways of said art thus the turtles became lean green fighting machine splinter gave them the four of them names rapheal donatello michealangelo named after famous renaissance artists boomstick; well that explains a lot wiz: anyway the leader in blue was leonardo leonardo: guys go! wiz: leonardo wields the kitana two of them he is a master strategist meaning he can come up with good strategies he is a master of ninjitsu he has lead his brother to victory against the shredder krang and other villains multiple times he has teamed up with different versions of himself to save the whole multiverse he conquered his feat of snakes he ounce traveled in time and bought back the stolen statue of liberty boomstick; ah yes turtles in time the classic he has taken down a group of evil mutants known as havoc he has saved his comic and 2012 counterparts he teamed up with the 2012 counterparts and comic book counterparts as well they're counterparts and defeated the combined efforts of of 80's shredder and 2012 shredder he is skilled martial artist and eventually completed his training and became equal to master splinter he is far from perfect though he is used to fighting on a team then alone even though he does well on his own despite being a ninja he doesn't use stealth he only uses his swords for robots he often just throws random stuff at his enemies such as food or manhole covers boomstick; yeah some of his plans are dangerous and risky that he is honorable meaning he will not attack an unarmed opponent but despite this he is the true owner of being the leader of the turtles and is worthy of it leonardo: turtle power Pearl wiz: the crystal gems are a group who arrived on earth the three members protect a boy named steven as his mother was the leader of the gem army on homeworld they help him get better at it and he does improve every day boomstick: the member we are talking about is pearl wiz: pearl has no knowledge of of earth things but luckilly steven is always ready to teach her all of the things on earth boomstick: aww how sweet pearl is also like a mother figure to him wiz: right pearl ounce built a giant robot using barn scraps though it didn't do so well she is skilled with spear he can adapt to any planetary gravity she trainned connie boomstick; steven's girlfriend wiz; right... she trained connie to use a sword she deafeated sluglite despite having a disadvantage she is capable to injure peridot and peridot usually is unbreakable she has endured being blasted by amethysts whips and even knocked said gem 180 meters into the air boomstick: apparently she is the most experience gem on the team having fought a lot of battles wiz: yeah but she does have a inferiority complex meaning she is dependent on others boomstick; but she overcame it wiz: right she also can be obsessed with her goals she can be conscending towards other humans boomstick; but she outgrew that part of herself wiz: right so in the end pearl does anything to protect those she loves boomstick: yeah she is very protective of steven over protective that is but that is because she is like a mother figure to him she is valiant fighter though having fought in the gem war on her home planet and is very fragile so yeah but no matter what pearl will fight for what she believes in boomstick: good for her pearl: everything i did for her and now she's gone but i'm still here fight intro wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a death battle!! Pre-FIght leonardo is seen on the surface as he is lurking in the shadows just then he sees a gem he then picks it up and looks at it but then it starts shaking lenoard startled by this drops it as it then turns into a female leonardo the is mistified by this as it looks likes it could be a worker for the shredder pearl looks back and is shocked as he takes out his two kitanas pearl then sighs and get's out her swords ready to fight FIGHT! Fight Leonardo charges at pearl but she blocks it leonardo then kicks pearl in the gut sending her back leonardo then slashes at pearl but she ducks out of the way leonardo then charges at pearl again then slashes at the leader in blue's chest making him scream in pain leonardo then then angrily strikes back at pearl but she blocks the attack as she blocks it with her spear leo then uses his ninjitsu skills to attack pearl using martial art moves pearl is sent flying into a building pearl leonardo goes to finish her off and he stabs her as she turns back into her gem leonardo turns his head to the side and is confused but then the gem turns back into pearl pearl then takes out her sword and attacks leonarod blocks it with his two swords and then strikes fives times at pearl but she blocks each strike just then peal kicks leonardo in the face pearl then slashes at leonarod's arm he screams in pain then he dissapears pearl looks around for him just then he hears a twig snap as she takes leo and flips him over but he lands on his feet and bashes into pearl with his shell pearl is not effected though as leo realizes he is alone as he then angrily sighs pearl then tries to strikes but leonardo then blocks and sends pearl back both charge at each other both swords clash as they both aren't showing signs of giving up leonardo then kicks pearl in the gut sending skidding pearl then dives into leonardo with her staff but leo jumps out of the way and runs off pearl follows him jut then she sees he is gone again just then out of the sewer water leonardo pops out and attacks pearl kicking her in the back pearl is sent on her face into the wall leonardo then goes to finish pearl off but she then kicks leonardo into another sewer wall pearl then goes to stab her in the back but his shell prevents that from happening pearl then is sent flying into the sewer water as they keep on fighting leo uses his stealth to attack meaning pearl can't keep up with him leon then beats pearl so much she seems weak leonardo then attacks pearl form behind and kicks him sending her down pearl then is caught off guard by leonardo's shell attack pearl and leo trade blows pearl then attacks leo with a spinning kick leo then blocks it however and kicks pearl in the face leo then slashes some more at pearl but she jumps over each one leo then tries again but she still jumps over then pearl then kicks leo in the gut where that slash mark from earlier was making him scream in pain pearl does it a few more time meaning big pain for the leader of the teenage mutant ninja turtles pearl then step on leo's right arm then slices it off as the stub bleeds out then she stabs leonardo as it goes to slow motion and leo screams pearl then takes out her spear and poses in victory KO! Results boomstick; aw man leo lost again wiz: this was no contest pearl was more powerful and ever one of leo's skills she could maunver over meaning leo is no different from anything pearl has fought boomstick: yeah pearl doesn't give up meaning leo couldn't put her down in the end leo was dead looks like leo was chieseld wiz: the winner is pearl Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE TWO VAMPIRE ANIMALS https://youtu.be/O8bQep-_1gc BUNNICULA https://youtu.be/qF6xdUAuPHY BUNNICULA VS COUNT DUCKULA Category:What-If? Death Battles